Lost in Oz (web series)
Lost in Oz is a possible upcoming 2015 web exclusive series to be distributed through Amazon Studios. It is unrelated to the previous failed pilots of 2002's Lost in Oz, Tim Burton's Lost in Oz, along with the Lost in Oz book series. It will be an original CGI animated reimaging of the Wizard of Oz. The pilot was been released on June 26th 2015 as Amazon started their "Fifth Pilot season". Plot The animated show is set in a modern, metropolitan Emerald City in which 12-year-old Dorothy Gale befriends West, a young, street-smart witch grappling with dark temptations, and Ojo, a giant munchkin. After Dorothy discovers a strange green notebook hidden under the floorboards of her house in Kansas, a giant green tornado tears her whole house off its foundation, stranding Dorothy and her dog Toto in the magical land of Oz. Instead of the Yellow Brick Road, there is the Yellow Brick Line, a train system that seems long shuttered and unlikely to take Dorothy anywhere. She soon befriends a sarcastic, street-smart girl named West and a surprisingly big munchkin named Ojo, while also learning of the mechanics of magic and the dire magic shortage in Oz. Before the pilot episode is through, Dorothy will have made some surprising new friends and a potentially dangerous new enemy, losing one opportunity to get home in the process. lost-in-oz1.png|Dorothy and West Lost-in-Oz-2.jpg|Dorothy and Ojo Series Status Amazon.com started their "Fifth Pilot Season" on June 26, 2015 and a pilot was released on that day. Amazon customers will get to vote on which shows get picked up or not based on how many the company allows. There are only six confirmed contesting children's shows which will likely allow 2-3 of them to be made (based on 2 greenlit with a 3rd to get another season in a selection of 5 from August 2014). The other five are entitled'' ''The Adventures of Knickerbock Teetertop, Bear in Underwear, A History of Radness, The Kicks, and Lily the Unicorn. Trivia *If picked up, this will be the first very Oz adaptation to: #Be a CGI animated series #Be released online #Feature an animated Ojo and his first film appearance since 1914's The Patchwork Girl of Oz. #Be the first successful adaptation named "Lost in Oz" *References to 1939's The Wizard of Oz include: #Dorothy has blue-checkered shoes as a reference to the dress #Dortothy says the line "We are not in Kansas anymore" #West wears black styped stockings simliar to those worn by the Wicked Witch of the East, she also has green eyes and though appears to have normal skin, can change to green at will. #In a picture, Glinda is shown wearing a ruby red dress as a reference to the Ruby Slippers. *It will be the third CGI adaptation after Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return and Flying Monkeys of Oz. *The Wizard's full name is Oscar Zoroaster Phadrig Isaac Norman Henkel Emmannuel Ambrose Diggs as named for the Emerald City's middle school. This is the same full name used in 2013's Oz the Great and Powerful. *Fitz the main antagonist has the power to turn people with magic into stone statues which is a referenece to 1985's Return to Oz. *The Winged Monkeys have metal electronic wings connected to suits. *Toto is a brown dog with white spots unlike his usual black appearance. *Aunt Em is instead Dorothy's mother renamed Evelyn. **She knows about the magical notebook that goes to Oz as it is revealed she has been there, and quite possibly is from there as she knows both West's mother and Glinda the Good. **A father simliar to Uncle Henry has yet to appear *The Patchwork Girl is instead a small male "Patchwork Doll" *Agent Wally Pugmill who is made of red brick might be an allusion to the Red Brick Road. Links *The Pilot Free for Amazon.com members (requries an account and Microsoft Silverlight plug-in) *Variety: Amazon Studios Greenlights 6 Pilots in Next Wave of Kids’ Programming *Toonzone: Review: Amazon Pilots "Knickerbock Teetertop," "Lost in Oz," "Lily the Unicorn," & "Bear in Underwear" *FilmMusicReporter: Amazon’s ‘Lost in Oz’ to Feature Theme Music by Mark Mothersbaugh and Score by Adam Berry